I Was Never Afraid Of That Again
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: This is for LoveNeverSleeps's Theme Contest. I picked the theme: Being Scared. LOTS OF CHANNY FLUFF...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


_**For LoveNeverSleeps' Theme Contest**_

_**Theme: Being Scared**_

_I Was Never Afraid Of That Again_

All my life, I have been scared of falling in love and several other things including: thunderstorms, the dark, spiders, heights, and water. So what happens when I face all these fears in the same day? And somehow learned to conquer them? Well it all happened when I woke up this morning…

_**This Morning:**_

My mom left to go to Wisconsin so I needed somewhere to stay for a while. This is why I am now in Chad Dylan Cooper's guest room. No one else liked me staying with them. No one has as much space as Chad's house (*cough* mansion *cough*). I woke up to see a huge spider on the wall. I let out an ear piercing scream and saw Chad run into the room… shirtless… He has a much toned body, with a six-pack.

"Monroe, stop checking me out and tell me why you screamed," he said with a smirk.

"Psh, I was _not _checking you out. And there's a spider on the wall," I defended.

"You screamed over a spider?"

"Yes, I am _terrified _of them."

"Fine, I'll get rid of it." He went into the bathroom attached to my room and came back with a few tissues. He easily crushed my fear and threw it away. He came over and gently laid a hand on my arm in a comforting way. "Are you okay now?"

I nodded lightly with a slight smile.

_I was never afraid of spiders again._

"Hey, Monroe, since you're staying here, do you want to go to that new amusement park?"

"Sure," I said, feeling better now that I conquered one of my fears.

"Okay, make sure to wear a swim suit under your clothes. We'll be going to the water park section, too." He walked back to his room which was right next door.

"Okay, then." _Oh, great. Another fear I have to conquer. Water._

I went to my suitcase and pulled out the tankini my mom bought me but I never wore it because of my fear. She bought it, hoping I would get over my fear.

I went to the bathroom, putting on the two piece swimwear, then a tank top and short shorts over it. I put on my flip flops and walked into the living room. I was nervous about going to the water park so I just decided to tell Chad about it. "Chad?" I called as he was walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"Um, I can't swim," I said truthfully. That's the reason I'm scared of the water. I never learned how to swim. I was just afraid of drowning.

"It's okay. I'll be right next to you and if you start to fall, I'll catch you." I started to get lost in his deep, deep blue, oceanic eyes. He was being so sweet. _No, Sonny, stop. You don't want to get hurt. Falling in love is on your list of fears._

"Thanks, Chad."

"No, problem, Sonny," he said, sweetly. "Let's go."

We went out to his midnight blue convertible and he drove us to the amusement park.

The first place he took me to was the water park. He noticed I was starting to shake and he took my hand in his, while I was trying to ignore the sparks, and started to gently take me to a waterslide that wasn't too high to scare me, or too low, where you won't get enough air. Chad kept whispering in my ear that it would be okay. I gently smiled at him to assure him that I was, indeed, okay.

"Okay, just so you know, this slide might not be high but it does drop into eight foot deep water. So we'll go down in the same tube and when we're near the bottom, just hold your breath and I'll pull you up right away," he warned me. I nodded vigorously, determined that I would be okay.

The park barely had anyone in it, which is weird since it was new. We were the only people in line so we went on a tube with two seats. Chad had his arms wrapped around my waist securely, while fireworks were shooting through my body. We landed in the water with me holding my breath. Chad's arms lost their grip on me and I started kicking until I reached the surface. _Oh my god! I'm swimming!_

"Sonny, you're doing it!" Chad said, encouragingly.

"Yeah, all thanks to you calming me down."

"No problem, Sonny."

_I was never afraid of water again._

"Well, let's go to the rollercoaster section next," Chad said after we rode the waterslide a few more times.

"Okay," I said easily.

We put our clothes back on over our swimsuits, but Chad only had to put a shirt on. Chad started to take me by the hand to the rollercoaster. When I saw how high it was, I froze in my place. "What's wrong?" Chad asked me.

"I'm scared of heights."

"Wow, you have a lot of fears. It's okay. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Chad," I said quietly.

Again, we were the first ones in line for the high rollercoaster. We sat down in one of the cars and Chad must've noticed my hand tense up. He gently laid his hand on top of mine as the coaster started. When he got to the top of the hill, he fully took my hand in his right before we dropped. I was screaming and laughing out of joy. Sparks were flying through my body, starting at my hand.

_I was never afraid of heights again._

Once we were off of the rollercoaster after riding it three more times, rain started coming down, along with a roll of thunder. I cowered into Chad's side, holding his hand.

"Let me guess, scared of storms?" Chad asked.

I nodded into his shoulder, and mumbled, "And the dark." He must have heard me because I felt his arm shake from chuckling at me. "Don't laugh," I warned him.

"Okay, I won't and don't it's okay. I got you." He wrapped his other arm around me.

_I was never afraid of thunderstorms again._

_I was never afraid of the dark again._

It wasn't long until it stopped raining. There was a firework show afterwards. Chad and were cuddled up without noticing it. Or, rather, without _him _noticing it.

"Sonny, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Chad, what is it?"

"I really like you." That took me by surprise. My eyes widened until it felt like they were going to pop out of my head. "Oh, so I'm guessing you don't feel the same way then," he said awkwardly.

"No, no, Chad. That's not it at all. I _do _like you. A _lot_. It's just that I'm scared. I know I have all these fears. But I just don't want to get hurt. So I was trying my hardest not to fall to you, but I did."

"Sonny, I will _never_ hurt you. You mean too much too me. Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow, I fell in love with you. I _love_ you, Sonny."

"I love you, too, Chad." He slowly started to lean in and our lips connected in the middle in a blissful kiss.

_I am, and always will be, in love with Chad._

_I was never afraid of falling in love again. Because I already have, and I have no regrets. Or fears. _


End file.
